1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is a type of flat panel display (FPD) having two display panels with field generating electrodes, such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display panels. In the LCD, voltages are applied to the field generating electrodes so as to generate an electric field over the liquid crystal (LC) layer, and then the alignment of LC molecules of the LC layer is determined by the electric field. Accordingly, the polarization of incident light is controlled, thereby performing image display.
Among the LCDs, a vertical alignment (VA) mode LCD, which aligns LC molecules such that their long axes are perpendicular to the panels in the absence of an electric field, is spotlighted because of its high contrast ratio and wide reference viewing angle. In the VA mode LCD, to obtain the wide viewing angle, a plurality of domains in which the alignment directions of the LC molecules are different may be formed in one pixel.
Methods in which a minute slit or a cutout is formed in the field generating electrodes or a protrusion is formed on the field generating electrodes have been proposed as means for forming the plurality of domains in one pixel. In this method, the plurality of domains may be formed by aligning the LC molecules vertically with respect to a fringe field generated between the edges of the cutout or the protrusion and the field generating electrodes facing the edges. On the other hand, the LCD of the VA mode has lower lateral visibility compared with frontal visibility such that one pixel is divided into two subpixels and different voltages are applied to the subpixels to solve this problem.
It should be appreciated that the above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.